et l'horizon paraît si lointain
by Temyrra
Summary: une jeune fille sans passé et sans avenir se retrouve sur un bateau pirate. si elle avait su, elle aurait pas venue...
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE

Il était là, attendant patiemment, aucune inquiétude ne se lisait sur son visage. Il parcourut la foule du regard puis leva les yeux au ciel. Il rit même des délits dont on l'accusait. Enfin, le jugement arriva et le bourreau actionna le levier.

Dans la foule, une fillette serra les poings.

Tout s'accéléra. L'épée de Will traversa la foule, d'un coup de hache, la corde tenant Jack fut tranchée, quelques galipettes et coups, et voilà les deux compères encerclés. C'est alors qu'Elisabeth s'interposa et Jack réussit à s'enfuir.

La fillette, qui avait suivie toute la scène, se précipita contre les créneaux pour regarder fuir le pirate et le Black Pearl.

Dans ses yeux brillant, on pouvait lire de la fascination tandis qu'elle voyait au loin disparaître le navire pirate.


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

Le soleil se couchait sur Port Royal. Les marins étaient rentrés au port, leurs bateaux mouillaient dans la baie. Ils se dépêchaient de vider leurs cales pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux. L'Intrépide flottait fièrement sur l'eau calme. Un autre bateau avait remplacé l'Interceptor. Il s'appelait l'Invincible. Il rentrait de 6 mois en mer et était en mauvais état.

Derrière les murailles, Elzire Ayarai vendait ses poissons. Son mari, Wilfred, l'aidait. Quelques rues plus loin, Oweyn McDorey se préparait à aller se coucher. Son voisin, Valentin Massoni discutait avec son ami Joseph Le Moigne. Le tisserand, Robert Silehad, fermait sa boutique, content de sa journée. Sur la Grand Place, Diarmund Sargent rentrait ses étalages de fruits. Thomas O'Reily traversa la place avec sa femme à son bras. Amiel Berangere apparut au détour d'une rue. A une centaine de mètre, Gaumardas Gaubil aidait des marins à rentrer la livraison de rhum qu'il avait demandé quelques jours plus tôt.

Le capitaine de l'Invincible, Christofor de Alencar, était à la taverne avec ses hommes et racontait à qui voulait l'écouter, c'est-à-dire la plupart des habitués, ses aventures et ses exploits, s'en vantant allègrement.

« La ville était occupé par des pirates, qui martyrisaient les habitants et volaient leurs biens. Je n'ai pas risqué une attaque par la mer, ils nous auraient pulvérisé avec les canons du fort. Bien sûr, l'Invincible est robuste et nous aurions eu le temps de débarquer, mais le bateau aurait fini par couler, alors plus de moyen de repartir. Sans compter la tête du gouverneur si il apprenait que son bateau avait été coulé ! Alors j'ai réquisitionné des navires marchands que j'ai envoyé faire une diversion dans le port pendant que moi et mes hommes prenions la ville par la terre. Les pirates furent pris au dépourvus et nous gagnâmes sans peine. Les habitants nous offrîmes de l'or et de la nourriture pour nous remercier mais je refusai. Ces pauvres gens avaient déjà bien assez souffert. Je dédommageai les marchands à qui j'avais emprunté les navires et les pirates survivants furent pendus. »

Son public applaudi et il continua ses récits pour le bonheur de son auditoire passionnés, ou qui faisait semblant de l'être. Le rhum coulait à flot et tous furent rapidement soûls. La serveuse, une jeune fille de 15 ans, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bruns, la peau halé et le corps maigre, allait et venait dans cette agitation, subissant mains au fesses et demandes inconvenantes de la part des nombreux marins, qui n'avaient pratiquement pas vu de femmes pendant 6 mois. Christofor de Alencar la regardait malicieusement depuis le début de la soirée. Alors qu'elle passait près de lui, il l'attrapa par la taille et la mit sur ses genoux.

Christofor : Salut ma jolie. Tu boiras bien un verre avec nous ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se dégagea de son étreinte. Il la rattrapa et la remit sur ses genoux.

Christofor : Fais pas ta timide, ma belle. Quelques godets de rhum et tu te sentiras mieux.

Tya : Je vais surtout sentir très fort.

Christofor : Allons, allons ! Pas de ça entre nous !

Tya : On étudiera la question quand il y aura quelque chose entre nous.

Christofor : Tu veux que l'on y remédie ? Pas de problème pour moi.

Il se leva, tenant toujours fermement Tya.

Christofor : On va aller chez moi, tu vas voir, j'ai un très bon lit...

La jeune fille se dégagea soudainement de son étreinte. Il essaya de la rattraper, mais elle lui décocha un coup de pied bien placé qui le fit tordre en deux. Alors, elle lui asséna un coup sur la nuque et il tomba sur le sol, évanouie. L'assemblée regarda Tya, qui leur jetait des regards de défi. Et avant qu'ils n'eussent le temps de faire un geste, elle était sortie de la taverne.

Tya erra dans les rues, énervée. Les hommes qui ne s'intéressait à elle juste parce qu'ils espéraient qu'elle finirait dans leur lit, elle en avait plus que marre. Il ne lui était déjà pas facile de trouver du travail avec sa condition de fille, mais en plus, elle le perdait toujours rapidement à cause de clients mal attentionnés. Maintenant, elle traînait derrière elle une sale réputation, et beaucoup l'évitait, ou était aimable avec elle par crainte. Pourtant, si on lui montrait plus de respect, elle ne se comporterait pas comme ça. Elle devait se méfier de tout désormais. Et ce n'est pas une vie agréable pour une fille de son âge.

Orpheline, élevée par une vielle femme aigrie, qu'elle appelait sa tante mais avec qui elle n'avait aucun lien de parenté comme on lui répétait souvent, morte il y a 5 ans lors de l'attaque de Port Royal, Tya se débrouillait seule depuis, mangeant peu, volant, et dormant dans des abris, à la portée de n'importe quel inconnu. Elle gardait l'argent qu'elle gagnait en travaillant pour pouvoir partir d'ici un jour. Elle avait maintenant une belle somme, car elle y avait ajouté l'argent gagné par la vente des meubles et de la maison de sa tante. Elle attendait le bon moment pour partir. Mais elle ne savait pas quand il viendrait, et elle en avait marre de l'attendre. Et surtout, elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait découvrir qui étaient ses parents. Bien sûr, c'est une tâche compliquée, mais en se renseignant bien, elle pourrait y arriver. Mais pour cela, elle ne pouvait pas rester à Port Royal. Il fallait qu'elle fasse sa vie ailleurs que dans cette ville où tout le monde l'évitait.

Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus cette idée devenait tentante. Elle avait deux amis à Port Royal. Cela allait être dur de les quitter, mais sa décision était prise. Le lendemain matin, elle se faufilerait clandestinement dans un bateau pour destination : loin de cette ville.

Elle prit la direction de chez Diarmund, son ami. Alors qu'elle marchait dans une rue sombre, elle aperçut quelqu'un au bout de la rue. La silhouette se dirigeait vers elle. Elle se cacha dans l'encadrure d'une porte. La silhouette passa devant elle. C'était une personne habillée d'un long manteau noir et d'un chapeau cachant son visage. Puis elle disparut au bout de la rue. Tya sortit de sa cachette et alla toquer à la porte de chez Diarmund.

Diarmund : Tya ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Je croyais que tu travaillais ce soir.

Tya : J'ai pris ma pause.

Diarmund : Entre ! Amiel est là, on vient de finir de manger. T'as faim ?

Tya accepta l'offre et pénétra dans la demeure. Son ami l'emmena dans une salle derrière où se trouvait Amiel.

Diarmund et Amiel étaient amis depuis toujours. Le premier vendait des fruits et légumes, le deuxième était marin. Tous deux âgés de 20 ans, ils étaient les seuls amis de la jeune fille, les seuls à qui elle faisait confiance.

La soirée passa. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient tellement joyeux que Tya n'osa pas leur annoncer la nouvelle de son départ. Finalement, elle s'endormit sur un fauteuil.

Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait jour. Les deux garçons n'étaient plus là. Elle se leva, et aperçut sur la table une assiette avec une tranche de pain et une pomme. Un petit mot était posé à côté : « Tya, on est au marché, rejoins-nous ! ». Même si sa tante n'avait jamais été particulièrement gentille avec elle, elle avait au moins appris à lire à la jeune fille, qui l'en remerciait aujourd'hui.

Elle prit le temps de petit-déjeuner, puis elle alla rejoindre ses amis.

Sur la Grand Place régnait un capharnaüm dut au marché qui avait lieu toutes les semaines. Tout le monde criait, les enfants couraient partout, les commerçants appelaient le client, qui lui se plaignait à la moindre occasion. Tya commença à déambuler à travers la foule pour trouver le stand de ses amis. Quand enfin elle les vit, ceux ci lui firent un signe de main. Elle s'approcha quand un cri se fit entendre plus fort que les autres :

Garde : C'est elle ! C'est elle qui a agressé le capitaine ! Attrapez-la ! !

Tya, comprenant immédiatement la situation, contrairement à ses deux amis qui la regardaient ahuris, se mit à courir à travers la foule pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Elle quitta la place pour s'aventurer dans les petites rues où il était plus facile pour elle de semer les gardes. Alors qu'elle arrivait à un croisement, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras. Elle se retourna, prête à se défendre, et elle découvrit la personne au manteau d'hier soir. Celle-ci entraîna la jeune fille dans une ruelle sombre, la plaqua contre le mur et lui mit la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de protester. Des soldats passèrent au bout de la rue sans les voir. Mais Tya, elle, voyait. Elle voyait le visage de l'inconnu.

Bon, voilà mon premier chapitre, ca donne ce que ca donne. C'est juste pour lancer l'histoire, j'ai d'idées pour la suite. J'attends vos reviews, et je remercie ce qui m'en ont envoyé ! !


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà enfin le chapitre deux. Pffiou, j'ai cru que je trouverais jamais le temps de l'écrire. Par contre, je ne sais pas quand vous aurez la suite… Ce chapitre vous fera patienter !

Bonne lecture, et merci à tous pour les reviews !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

- Jack ! Où étais-tu ? T'en a mis du temps !

- On lève l'ancre.

- Mais…

- Maintenant !

- D'accord, d'accord…Où vas t'on ?

- Redmond…

* * *

La porte grinça. Le gouverneur Matthews leva la tête et soupira. Une chaise racla le sol.

- Encore toi…

- Et oui, encore moi. Cela fait 6 mois.

- Tu ne veux pas me laisser un peu plus de délai ? Un ans par exemple ?

Des pieds vinrent se poser sur le bureau.

- Ben voyons. Tu n'imagines pas la fortune que je me ferai en pillant ta ville, alors estime toi heureux que j'ai accepté ton marché. Mais pour qu'il soit valable, c'est moi qui impose les règles.

- Mais…

- Ne te prétends pas pauvre, je ne te croirai pas.

Le gouverneur soupira encore une fois. Puis il se leva, ouvrit une armoire, en sortit un coffre remplit des pièces d'or. Il remplit un sac qu'il tendit à son visiteur. Celui-ci le prit, puis se leva et sortit sans un seul mot. Après un dernier soupir, le gouverneur se rassit et reprit son travail.

* * *

Jack remonta à bord du bateau. Gibbs l'accueillit .

- Alors ? La pêche a été bonne ?

Pour toute réponse, Jack lui tendit le sac remplit de pièces.

- Donne leur part aux autres.

- D'accord, mais Jack, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi fais tu payer une taxe à ce gouverneur ? Pourquoi pas un autre ?

- N'as tu pas déjà eu ta réponse ?

- Jack… Tu peux bien me dire ca…

Son capitaine lui fit son sourire malicieux dont il avait le secret, puis il alla à la barre et cria ses ordres :

- Hissez les voiles ! On repart !

Les pirates se mirent au travail. Peu de temps après, ils voguaient rapidement loin de la crique cachée où ils avaient jeté l'ancre.

* * *

- Alors capitaine, où allons nous cette fois ?

Jack regarda la femme qui se tenait à côté de lui.

- On va se balader en espérant tomber sur quelques bateaux à aborder, puis on ira à Oxbay remplir les cales. Après on verra.

- Will n'avait pas fini les épées ?

- Non. Il avait eu une commande pour des soldats, et n'a eu le temps de finir les nôtres. On y retournera d'ici un mois.

- Tu as été bien long la dernière fois. Tu ne mets pas autant de temps d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu ?

Silence. Le pirate était plongé dans ses pensées. Il en fut tiré par le guetteur :

- Voile à bâbord !

Tout les pirates se précipitèrent contre le bastingage. Un bateau se dressait à l'horizon. Impossible de voir d'ici si c'était un bateau marchand ou pas, mais les pirates se préparèrent déjà à l'abordage, sous les ordres de leur capitaine. Les voiles étaient toutes dépliés pour s'approcher le plus vite possible du navire. Par chance, ils avaient le vent dans le dos, ce qui augmentait leur vitesse. Les canonniers chargèrent leurs canons pour un éventuel échange de boulets. Les autres dégagèrent le pont, préparèrent leurs crochets, leurs pistolets, poignards et épées. Le navire convoité se rapprochait. Un navire marchand. Qui, vu sa vitesse, avait l'air bien chargé. Visiblement, ils avaient vu le bateau pirate car eux aussi sortirent toute la voilure, mais comprenant que ça ne suffirait pas, ils armèrent leurs canons et les marins, bien qu'effrayés à l'idée de se faire aborder par le Black Pearl, se préparèrent à accueillir les pirates.

Enfin, les deux bateaux étaient assez près l'un de l'autre pour que commence la bataille. Les coups de canons fusèrent, mais peu longtemps car le bateau pirate se rapprocha habilement de sa cible afin de l'aborder. Les pirates attrapèrent leur grappins et passèrent sur le pont du navire marchand. Pendant que tous se battaient, Voisey et Rheims, comme à leur habitude, se faufilèrent à travers les combattants et pénètrent dans le bateau à la recherche de la marchandise. Alors qu'ils cherchaient chacun de leur côté, Voisey appela son ami :

- Eh, Rheims, vient voir par là ce que j'ai trouvé.

L'autre pirate s'approcha. Dans un coin, enchaînée, se trouvait Tya, les poings serrés, prête à se défendre tant bien que mal.

- Oh oh ! Mais que voilà donc ?

- Que fais une jolie mignonnette comme toi ici ?

- Enchaînée, qui plus est.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, les deux pirates se concertèrent et décidèrent de l'amener au capitaine. Quand ils s'approchèrent de la jeune fille, celle-ci le repoussa à coup de poing et pied. Mais finalement, les deux hommes réussirent à l'immobiliser.

- Dis donc, c'est une sauvage celle là !

- Te fais pas de bile, ma mignonne, on va juste t'amener à notre capitaine.

Tya, comprenant que cela ne servait rien de se débattre, se laisse faire à regret. Les pirates la détachèrent et l'amenèrent sur le pont. Là, le reste des pirates avaient la situation en main. Des corps jonchés le sol, et les marins restant étaient dans un coin sous surveillance, pendant que leur marchandise changeait de bateau.

- Capitaine !

- Regardez ce qu'on a trouvé !

Tout les pirates se tournèrent vers eux. Jack s'approcha.

- Où était-elle ?

- Dans la cale. Enchaînée.

Jack regarda Tya.

- Enchaînée ? On peut savoir pourquoi ?

Tya regarda en direction du capitaine marchand. Et puis elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers Jack.

- Parce que ce porc voulait me vendre.

Jack fit un signe de tête en direction de son navire et ordonna aux deux pirates :

Embarquez la.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Puis le capitaine du Black Pearl ordonna qu'on ligote les marins survivants et qu'on finisse de les décharger de leur marchandise. Tout cela terminer, les pirates remontèrent à bord de leur navire et hissèrent la voile. Avant de partir, Jack s'adressa aux survivants :

- Merci pour tout. Et estimez vous heureux que je ne coule pas votre navire.


End file.
